The Avengers: Apprenticeship
by Shakespeare's Puppet
Summary: After the initial war with Loki, the Tesseract wasn't destroyed. Now, with Loki back and stronger, and the Avengers given more than they can handle, our team of heroes will be handed an apprentice to train as their successor, and to fight beside them in the coming war. Moved to the Avengers/PJO Crossover section as of 11/7/12.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Objective: Tesseract**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. You know the drill.**

**Summary: After the initial war with Loki, the Tesseract wasn't destroyed. Now, with Loki back and stronger, and the Avengers given more than they can handle, our team of heroes will be handed an apprentice to train as their successor, and to fight beside them in the coming war. A HoO/Gallagher Girls/Avengers story.**

**AN Explanations: Hello, leitores! I assume you clicked on this story because you found the summary interesting. So, these explanations are here to aid your reading experience. One: This is a three series crossover, yes. The series are the Gallagher Girls, Percy Jackson (Greek and Roman), and the Avengers Movie. Two: Characters are Cammie as Black Widow, Zach as Iron Man (I'm surprised more people haven't made a connection between the two), Percy as Captain America, Jason as Thor (duh), Thalia as Hawkeye (it was that or Will Solace, but I figured more people would recognize Thalia), and Jonas as the Hulk. The other characters (Bex, Annabeth, Grant, Tyson, etc.) will be included, but I haven't decided how big their roles will be. Three: Loki will still be the main enemy, as well as his unknown alliance at the end of the credits in the movie. Hopefully, I have enough room for creativity from the end of the movie to make it my own. Four: This will be a series, most likely a trilogy to a quintet. **  
**Air Kisses, **  
**Puppet**

**Leitores: Readers in Portuguese**

**Current Inspiration Song: Joy By: Ellie Goulding! Listen to it!**

Chapter One:

_Director Nick Fury_

"Sir, the Council is requesting a meeting."

The new intern at the door, not much older than eighteen, nearly vomited on Director Fury's shoes when the man turned around and fixed his one eye on him. Without a word, he stood up and gestured for the intern to lead the way.

Reaching the council room, he motioned for the intern to go away. Gulping nervously, the intern walked away quickly, then, making sure he was out of sight of the director, he ran for his cubicle before locking himself in it.

Entering the room, Director Fury knew something terrible was about to be presented to him. Stepping up to the central plate in the center of the room, his suspicions were confirmed. All around him, symbols of Loki's return were displayed on the screens. A nuclear disaster in Japan. The melting of a massive glacier somewhere in the British Columbian Province. The collapsing of the Great Pyramids in Giza. Then all of the screens went dark.

"I assume you know what this means, Director Fury," A booming, serious voice echoed throughout the room. The Council members popped up on the screens, their heads and voice blown up to mammoth proportions.

"It means that I have to come up with a plan to save everyone's ass again," Director Fury sighed, fidgeting with his eyepatch.

"With more proper wording, yes," The female council member said.

"Loki has the Tesseract again, and has allied with other enemies of Earth and Asgard. His brother, Thor, is currently with the astrophysicist Jane Foster, so nothing is stopping Loki from taking this to a global scale. As much as we hate admitting this, we need the Avengers again. We would have contacted them without you, but we are not sure if even they can handle this alone."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think you are all denying the obvious answer. We need the Avengers Apprenticeship," Director Fury said, looking at the people who could kill him with the push of a button.

"That operation was shut down a long time ago. We refuse to become the country that puts it's youth directly on the front line," says one councilman.

"These youth in question do it anyway on their own. Now we will give them all a cause," Director Fury said, turning his back on his employers.

"Do you want to be the cause of the deaths of children, Director?" asks one councilman, raising his voice.

"No, I want to be the one that saves our country," says Director Fury before stalking out of the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Agent Coulson, I need you to contact Agent Cameron Morgan."

**What you think? Cliche? Boring? Tell me what I can do better, and give me some ideas! I can't promise I'll use them, but if I do, I'll give you credit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, leitores!**

**Officially Disclaimed**

**Current Inspiration Song: Speeding Cars: Imogen Heap Listen To It!**

Chapter Two:

_Black Widow Apprentice: Cameron Morgan aka Poison Ivy_

Cameron Morgan's mission was going completely as planned. This German general had no idea that he was practically handing the information she needed to her on a silver platter. She sat there, tied up in the attic above the theater the gala she was 'attending' as Catalina Rushmore, a foreign correspondent from Madrid. She had allowed herself to be abducted from the women's restroom and brought up here. Her small red dress, the one she normally wore for honey-potting and seduction, was riding up her thighs, and she could tell the general's goons, four young German soldiers, were finding it hard to concentrate. She smirked internally. The plan was going perfectly, but then the general's phone rang. He picked it up, then scowled more and more as the conversation went on. He finally gestured towards towards Cameron and took the phone away from his ear.

"It's for you," he jeered, his German accent horribly thick with agitation, and something else. Fear. She smirked. She knew who was on the phone now.

"Hello, Agent Coulson," she replied, her light Russian accent echoing melodically through the phone.

"We need you to come in immediately, Agent Morgan," Phil Coulson's voice was calm and cool as always, but Cameron caught the underlying weariness and worry.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now. This moron is giving me everything," Cameron's voice was irritated and cold, an intimidating mix.

"I am?" The general seemed shocked. Cameron gave him a withering and incredulous stare, raising her eyebrow at him as if to say, _Really?_ She turned her attention back to the phone.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now," she said.

"Cameron, it's the Circle," Cameron immediately froze internally after Agent Coulson's words, while on the outside she merely paused. She took a deep breath.

"Let me put you on hold," she said, then gestured for the general to take the phone away. As soon as he was within reach, she kicked him in the groin and head butted him in the face. He fell on the floor, moaning. The next goon came after her, and she used the chair still attached to her arms to knock him out. She rolled to the floor coming up behind another goon and flattening him. She ran and flipped onto the back of another goon already on the floor, breaking her bonds and the chair. She grabbed the arm of goon trying to sneak up behind her, bending his fingers backwards until they broke. She then used a leg of the chair to pummel him to the ground. She picked up the fallen phone of the general, as well as her familiar SHIELD catsuit and combat boots. She slipped them on as she started talking to Agent Coulson.

"Where do I meet you?" she asked, strapping her utility belt around her waist, her bullets around her wrists, and her gun and dagger to her thigh. She checked to make sure she had all her weapons.

"The Avengers Tower, New York," As Agent Coulson spoke, Cameron was already on her way out the back door, holding her dress and heels balled in one hand as if they were trash. She climbed onto her sleek black motorcycle.

"I'll be there."

**AN: I'll be the first to admit that this was almost exactly like the movie's introduction of Black Widow. Honestly, I couldn't figure out any other way to introduce Cammie, and the movie's demonstration of kick-ass abilities and seduction was how I wanted Cammie to be portrayed at first, so I used it. Sue me. Not literally, because I don't own it.**

**This Chapter's Question: Any not as popular song suggestions? I'm always looking for new artists and songs. Preferably stay within the indie/alternative zones, but I'm open to all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back Again, leitores!**

**Officially Disclaimed, as well as last chapter.**

**Current Inspiration Song: Into The Wild: LP Listen To It!**

Chapter Three:

_Iron Man Apprentice: Zachary Goode aka Titanium_

Zachary Goode really didn't want to be woken up at two a.m. by a knock on the door. He wasn't any more excited when it was Headmaster Sanders, who looked the opposite of Zach with a jovial expression and bright eyes. Zach was blearily pulled out of his dorm, then led down the halls towards Headmaster Sanders' office. Catching sight of himself in one of the reflective panels on the wall, he saw his bed head and Spider Man pajama pants. He wished he hadn't opened the door before he changed. As they approached the Headmaster's office, Sanders turned and looked at Zach, all previous joviality gone.

"Listen, Zachary. You have to do what this man says. If you don't, he will kill both of us, understand?" He said, his eyes dark and his mouth set in a serious, thin line.

Zach wordlessly nodded, all traces of sleep gone. Before entering the office, he glanced quickly at his reflection, winced, then tried to fix the bird's nest that had formed on top of his head. Sighing, he gave up, then walked into the room.

He was sorely unprepared for what awaited in the room. SHIELD Director Nick Fury was sitting in one of the chairs around the headmaster's desk, and gestured for Zach to sit in the other. Nervously, Zach complied, rubbing at an imaginary itch on the back of his neck. Swallowing, he raised is eyes to meet those of one of the most powerful men in the world.

"Hello, Mr. Goode. I've heard a lot about you," Fury stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Zach replied, trying to hide his nervous twitching. Fury remained silent. Zach couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there a reason you needed me, sir?" Zach finally bursted out, his words coming out more like a gasp.

"Yes, Zachary, there is a reason. I need you to come with me to SHIELD for a ... project we're working on," Fury said, the barest ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"And this project is, sir?" Zach asked, his curiosity growing.

"Zachary, I assume you are familiar with the Avengers?" Fury asked. Zach nodded. "Well, we are in a bit of a tough spot. Loki is back, and the Avengers can't handle them alone. So we have a project called The Avengers: Apprenticeship. It gives you an opportunity to train and fight alongside the Avengers. It's a big decision, and I want you to think about it."

Zach pretended to contemplate, but he had already made up his mind. Iron Man was a bit of an idol, and the inspiration that led to the glowing arc reactor in his chest. He wanted to fight, it wasn't an option.

"I'd really like to sir," Zach said, trying to contain the strange mixture of apprehension and excitement. The Director smiled slightly, but it was not one that reassured Zach of his decision.

"Good. We're glad to have you on the team."

Zach wasn't so sure that was such a great thing after all.

**AN: Watcha think? I promise I'm getting to the Percy Jackson characters as well, I just wanted to do the introductions one at a time. It will get more interesting once they all meet. Also, sorry it took so long, but I had a really long and hard couple of days.**

**This Chapter's Question: Favorite Color?**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello, lovely leitores!**

**Officially Disclaimed**

**Current Inspiration Song: Bluebird by Christina Perri! Listen To It!**

**Chapter Four:**

_Hulk Apprentice: Jonas Anderson aka The Green Rage_

Jonas Anderson really didn't want to break his streak. He was doing so well, not having an 'incident' in nearly six months. He had avoided all direct confrontation, stress, and violence just like the school headmaster and therapist, Dr. Steven Sanders, had told him too. Of course, he knew the solution wouldn't last. All of the different 'problem solvers' that had been assigned to him had failed in the long term process. He couldn't avoid those things for very long. He went to a goddamned assassin school! He knew he would have an accident eventually. But for now, he would enjoy the peace while he could.

Then he came.

SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson. The man had walked in on Jonas as he was sitting in his room eating his evening meal. He was no longer allowed to attend meals with the other boys. It was classified as a 'hazardous distraction.' He wasn't allowed to participate in Night Drills or P&E class either, which was both a blessing and a curse.  
Coulson had sat down in the chair across from Jonas at his study desk, waiting patiently for Jonas to finish his mouthful of beige mush, otherwise known as 'food.' When Jonas finally looked up, Coulson cleared his throat.

"Mr. Anderson, SHIELD has a proposition for you," he said, looking Jonas seriously in the eyes, reading them to calculate a hostile reaction. Jonas mentally sighed. Even a government agent, one perfectly capable of defending himself, didn't trust him completely.

"And why would they need another gigantic green scientist? They already have one," Jonas replied casually, his dark blue eyes, the ones that Coulson was trying to read, giving nothing away. Jonas leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table, the poster boy of blatant disregard for hostility.

"That's the thing, Mr. Anderson. We actually need two 'gigantic green scientists.' Dr. Banner can't handle everything on his own anymore. We need your help. Join us," It was an innocent offer, but Jonas couldn't help but take it in his mind and analyze it for any kind of catch or loophole. He found none that would pertain to him.

"I thought I was an 'rogue hostile.' Why would you need that on your team?" Jonas struggled to regain control of his emotions. He couldn't lose his mind now. He couldn't compromise himself for a man in a suit and bluetooth. He couldn't. He won't.

"Your 'inactive hostility' is not the only thing you could bring to SHIELD. Your intellect is something we've only seen in a few people. We need you," Coulson was still cool and collected, but Jonas could sense how tense he was. Jonas remained silent.

"Listen, Jonas. Dr. Banner has made you an offer, if you choose to join us," Coulson, leaned forward, meeting Jonas' eyes with a new determination. "He can help you control your problem. He can teach you, mentor you, show you things about yourself you never knew about. This experience could help you in so many ways, ways you couldn't accomplish by yourself."

Jonas paused, contemplating. He glanced down at his mush, stalling while he made up his mind. This man basically offered him his answer. He had been thinking about it for a while now, actually. He wanted help from Bruce Banner, he really did. But this would also get him into a situation where he wasn't sure of the outcome, or the possibility of losing control. That scared him. But right now he didn't care about scared. Right now he cared about getting help. So he said yes.

"Good, Mr. Anderson. I'm glad you saw my side of the situation. SHIELD will be here within the week to take you to headquarters. I suggest you pack," Coulson said, getting up from the chair and turning back into the unruffled businessman Jonas met when he walked through the door. Turning as he reached the exit, he called back to Jonas.

"And Mr. Anderson, do expect better food at SHIELD than here. I know from experience that the meatloaf here is horrific."

**AN: Like what you read? Hope you did, because I thought this chapter was half decent. Also, I would like to comment on something. Now I don't mean to sound whiny or bitchy, but I am a little upset about the lack of reviews. I guess it's my fault for my first story being published in such a large fandom, but I thought I would've had at least one by now. I know I don't compare to the great authors on this website with thousands of readers each chapter, but it's always nice to know someone cares to comment on your writing. But that's all I'm going to say on the matter, because I don't want to seem like I'm three years old. I will also not stop writing this story. I know that people are reading this, and I promise I will try my hardest not to give up.**

**This Chapter's Question: What is the difference between Visitors and Views in the Story Traffic Graph?**


	5. Chapter 5

**How was your day today, beautiful leitores?**

**Officially Disclaimed**

** ***** = page break**

**Current Inspiration Song: Fast Car by Tracy Chapman! Listen to It!**

**Chapter Five:**

_Captain America Apprentice: Perseus Jackson aka Monster Bane_

Percy Jackson was enjoying his life. His camp had arrived without breaking the Argo Two, the Romans hadn't killed them, and he had his friends back. He had Annabeth back.

He was walking through the town part of Camp Jupiter, heading towards the construction site where the new temple of Neptune. While Romans are very stubborn, exceptions can always be made. After Percy defeated the giant and was promoted to praetor, Reyna decided that the Neptune temple needed an upgrade from an outhouse.

Reaching the construction site, he couldn't help but be a little in awe. Sure, he knew nothing about architecture, but he had payed enough attention to the lectures from Annabeth to know that this temple was supposed to be pretty darn impressive. With it's intricately carved tridents and waves, sea green pillars, and giant salt water fountain, it was hard not to see his father's name plastered all over it.

Taking a tentative step inside the entrance, he immediately felt his father's presence here. Walking further into the structure, his Camp Jupiter issued combat boots thudding on the opulent mother of pearl floor, he felt a sense of calm and protection wash over him. This truly was the embodiment of his father's power. The serenity, the calm, yet also the unrestrained power and release almost tangible in the room was something his father had explained to him as the true power of the sea.

***** ***** *****

_ FLASHBACK:_

_ "You truly are a son of Poseidon, Percy. Don't ever forget that," his father said, standing in front of his throne on Mount Olympus. Percy rolled his eyes._

_ "Truly son, you have no idea how much you remind me of myself. The power of the sea is something only unfelt by those who possess it. You may doubt me now, but you will one day realize that the sea is one of the only balanced things in this world. It possesses the perfect compromise of unrestrained ferocity and power, yet also retains the control and tranquility needed to even out that power. It is unpredictable, yet at the same time that is what makes it balanced. While it is erratic, it is also stable. The sea will always stay loyal to those who love it, and will always make up for a storm with calm. You are exactly like the sea Percy, and that is not a bad thing," his father stated. The two powers locked eyes, sea green against sea green, and Percy knew that this was one of the few lessons his father expected to take to heart and never forget._

_ ***** ***** ***** _

He hadn't truly understood his father's lesson until then. Now, standing in his father's worship center, he thought he finally understood. This room was the symbol of balance, the careful scale of placidity and puissance. He stood there for hours it seemed, contemplating and wondering what other hidden lessons his father had imparted on him.

"Astonishing, isn't it?" a cool, disembodied female voice came from behind Percy, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around, placing a hand in his pocket where Riptide was kept. He came face to face with a woman in her late twenties, dressed in a peculiar catsuit and a gun strapped to her thigh. The weapon did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Who are you?" Percy asked warily, pulling his pen out of his pocket. The woman seemed to know what it was, and hastily put her hands in the air. Percy put his pen back in his pocket.

"SHIELD Agent Maria Hill. I work for the US government," she said, still calm and unnerving.

"How do you know what we are?" Percy was becoming more and more suspicious of this lady.

"We know all about you, Mr. Jackson. We know about the gods, the demigods, and all of your other mythology ... _issues_. I can assure you that we won't hurt you. I've worked closely with a demigod, and he can tell you personally that I haven't harmed him in any way."

"Why are you here, Ms. Hill?"

"I'm here because SHIELD need your help." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I assume you know of the Avengers?" Percy nodded. They were put into action shortly after the second Titan War, and they were first officially used after a Norse god attacked Manhattan. His mom and Paul's apartment had been completely ruined in that attack.

"Well, we'd like you to join them. We could think of no person better to help with this new ... _development_ we've had in security, and we thought you might have an interest in working with Captain America."

Percy contemplated. This could be a great opportunity to breach the rift between Norse and Greek gods. Ever since Thor showed up on the Avengers, the Mist grew weaker as a godly presence was located on Earth surface. Zeus has hated them ever since.

"Alright. I'll come."

"Good, Mr. Jackson. I would've been forced to kidnap you if you hadn't, and I really don't have the patience to fight Romans today."

**AN: Brilliant? Good? Bad? God awful? Let me know! Also, some really cool things I found out and did today:**

**1.) Saw the new James Bond movie, ****_Skyfall_****, today in IMAX.**

**2.) Figured out that Andrew Garfield, the actor who played Peter Parker in the ****_Amazing Spider Man_****, is British.**

**3.) Watched the ****_Iron Man 3_**** trailer today for the first time.**

**4.) Ate Pretzel M&Ms for the first time.**

**This Chapter's Question: What cool things did you do today?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Four day weekend for me, leitores!**

**Officially Disclaimed**

**Current Inspiration Song: Soldier by Gavin DeGraw! Listen To It!**

**Chapter Six:**

_Hawkeye Apprentice: Thalia Grace aka The Huntress_

Thalia Grace was still enjoying the high that comes with killing a monster. A pack of hostile Hyperborean giants were on the loose in Montana, and she was heading back to the Hunters' campsite after stabbing the last one through the heart. She felt on top of the world; nothing could tear her down. Looking back, she could've scoffed at how ridiculous that statement was.

She was just arriving at the clearing where the campsite was when she noticed the lack of laughter and cheerfulness. She paused and frowned, staying silent. It was impossible to keep a bunch teenage tomboys tolerable, let alone silent. I stepped into the clearing warily.

Not a single tent was unoccupied, and there was no one outside. It was a deathly quiet, only broken by Thalia's breathing in the cold air or the occasionally snore from some of the deeper sleepers. Everyone was asleep, unconscious, practically dead. There wasn't a single hunter outside sharpening their knives, feeding the wolves, or taking perimeter watch. Lady Artemis was up in Olympus, attending some festival Zeus required her to attend, so she was out of the equation. She almost got angry, upset that no one was watching for danger, then she saw the hypodermic needle on the ground. Then she heard the snap of a twig behind her.

Someone sedated her Hunt.

Someone was right behind her.

Someone was about to get an arrow through their eye.

Turning around, subtly nocking an arrow in her bow, she was met with the familiar expressionless face of Maria Hill, standing in a spandex catsuit, who also had a casual hand on her gun. Thalia wasn't a fool. As soon as she pulled her bowstring, that gun would be pointing right between her eyes. She didn't take her arrow out, but she didn't draw her bow either. She considered all of her available options. Running wasn't possible. She would never leave her hunt. Fight? As much as Artemis and the other hunters valued her skill, she couldn't deflect bullets. She couldn't use the Mist, it would wear off within minutes. Ever since that Norse demigod-wannabe, Thor, had joined the Avengers and lived in the mortal world, the Mist had become thinner and thinner, letting mortals see everything they have been trying to hide. She didn't know what to do, but she covered it with a simple question. Why the Hades would SHIELD need her now?

"Why are you here, Agent Hill?" The woman smiled, as if she knew something Thalia didn't.

"I'm here because I need to talk to you," the agent's voice made Thalia mad. It was smooth, unruffled, and seemingly nonchalant, despite the fact that she had just tranquilized a group of immortal maidens who wouldn't hesitate to stick a knife in her heart. It made Thalia sick. _Her voice was like silk_, Thalia thought. _Or burial fabrics._

"And you felt the need to sedate my Hunt to do so?" Thalia asked, slightly incredulous. It's not like they had rabies.

"I didn't want them to distract you. I wanted you to make the right choice," she replied, finally taking her hand off the gun.

"The right choice about what?" Thalia said, still suspicious. She didn't take her hand off her bow.

"Let's sit and talk, Ms. Grace," Agent Hill said, moving closer to her.

Thalia led her to her tent, her curiosity getting the better of her. She pulled the flap open and entered, sitting down Indian style on the various silver carpets and rugs. While Agent Hill got settled, she started a small fire in the chimney at the end of the tent, and the room was lit with a rosy glow.

"Now, what was the 'right choice' you wanted me to make?" Thalia asked leaning bow against the wall of the tent behind her.

" Thalia, SHIELD has a proposition for you. I know that your last encounter with Avengers didn't go well, but they need your help," the agent said, letting a small amount of emotion onto her face in the form of imploring eyes. Thalia sat back for a moment, contemplating. Agent Hill was right when she said her last encounter with the Avengers hadn't went well. Though she enjoyed talking with Black Widow, she nearly murdered Tony Stark, with all of his sexist comments and derogatory smirk.

While she was wary, she saw this as an opportunity. If they had considered her as an option, this means they also very well considered Percy or Jason, if not both. She hadn't seen either in a while, and hadn't fought with them for even longer. The chance of seeing them was enough. She also knew Zeus would kill her if she didn't figure out how much SHIELD knew about the gods.

"Alright, I'll help. But that doesn't mean I won't send Stark to Hades," she said warningly. Agent Hill smiled.

"Good." She stood up to leave. "The sedative should wear off in a few hours, and they won't remember anything, though their arm might be sore for a while." Thalia nodded. Agent Hill walked out of the tent, and Thalia followed. She watched the agent walk to the edge of the clearing, when she turned around.

"Also, Ms. Grace? When you murder Mr. Stark, do it with something painful."

** AN: So? I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, because I haven't figured out all my ideas for Jason. I have a pretty good idea though, so it should be fairly soon.**

**This Chapter's Question: What is your favorite code name out of all the ones so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Sup, leitores?**

**Officially Disclaimed**

**Current Inspiration Song: Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars! Listen To It!**

**Chapter Seven:**

_Thor Apprentice: Jason Grace aka Tempest_

Jason Grace was dueling with Reyna. They were currently in the empty Field of Mars, circling and slashing at each other like a dance. They were taking advantage of the nice weather and practicing, and it was like Jason had never left. Everything was back to normal. To bad it couldn't stay that way.

As Reyna and Jason continued to fight with one another, Jason felt his opponent begin to tire. Deciding to end it quickly, Jason flipped over her and grabbed her from behind. He put his gladius up to her neck and grinned.

" I win," he whispered, and he felt Reyna raise an eyebrow. She quickly tilted her head back and ducked under his blade, then judo flipped him onto his back. She put a booted foot on his sternum and smirked.

"Not quite, Grace," she said, then took her foot off his chest and helped him up. They were just about to start again when they heard clapping from behind them. Turning around, they saw two figures, a man and a woman, applauding them, presumably for their performance.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked pointing her sword accusingly at them. They put their hands up when the man deciding to speak.

"I'm SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson. This is my counterpart, SHIELD Agent Maria Hill. We're here because we need to speak with Mr. Grace. In private," Coulson said, walking slowly towards them.

"Anything you need to say to me can be spoken in front of Reyna. She is praetor of this camp; she deserves to know what the Pluto you need to talk to me about," Jason said, not backing down.

"Alright then, Mr. Grace. Reyna can listen as well," Hill said, coming up to stand beside Coulson. Reyna finally put her sword down.

"We needed to talk to you about a position on the Avengers. You know who they are, I presume?" Coulson said, raising an eyebrow. Jason nodded. His father had always had a ... _special_ relationship with the Norse gods, and Thor showing up in New York had not helped at all. "Well, we need more recruits for the team. We need someone to train with Thor, and could think of no one better than you. It's up to you, but we need you."

Jason paused saying nothing. They said he had a choice; he knew he didn't. Sure, they offered him the chance to say no, but he knew they would just take him by force if he did. But at the same time, he couldn't leave Reyna. He couldn't leave Camp Jupiter. With the Greeks arriving, tensions had been running high. That was the only reason they were out sparring today instead of inside Senate. They had given the next few days off for the campers, allowing them to settle with each other before adding the inevitable conflicts of war games and training. Reyna looked up at him.

"Go," she whispered. Jason opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "No. I don't care. You need to do this." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, then pushed him gently towards the two agents who stood, waiting patiently.

"I'll go, but I'll want contact back here whenever I need it," Jason said, looking them in the eye. Hill nodded. They turned to leave, walking back to wherever they came from, when Coulson turned back and called something to Jason.

" Also, don't tell your father about Thor, would you, Mr. Grace? I'd rather not get electrocuted."

**AN: Two in one day! I guess napping all afternoon helps the creative juices flow. Next chapter all the characters meet, and things will hopefully speed up from there. Thanks for all the support.**

**This Chapter's Question: Now that everyone was introduced, which one did I write best? Why?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm tired. I'm sick. I really want to sleep. I'm writing this instead. You should love me, leitores.**

**Officially Disclaimed**

**CIS (Current Inspiration Song): Go by Delilah! Listen To It!**

**FYI: The italics seemingly randomly placed throughout this story from now on during chapters mark the third person point of view changes (Ex. Nick Fury... He seemed to like this... Thalia... She really didn't have time... etc.) So yeah, look out for these at the beginning and the middle of the chapters.**

**Chapter Eight:**

_Director Nick Fury_

Fury really hoped this would go well. Last time he assembled a response team, he had many try to kill each other within the first week. He prayed to whatever God or gods out there that it would be different.

Though they were teenagers, Fury had no doubt that these kids could be just a strong as their adult mentors, maybe even stronger. No, there was no doubt about individual ability. It was a matter of teamwork. His original team was still struggling, and now he was giving the same task to a bunch of moody teenagers.

Standing in his private office on his helicarrier, he took a deep breath and buttoned up his long black coat. He straightened his eyepatch, put his scowl on his face, and went to go meet his new team.

_Cameron Morgan_

Cameron straightened the knife strapped to her thigh. It kept flipping sideways; she would have to break in this new sheath before she snapped it in half. Sighing, she stuck the last pin into her hair. The last she wanted was to be seen by her new team looking like Cousin Itt, her hair all over her face and in her mouth. She had a first impression to make.

Stepping away from her dresser, she ran through her weapons check. Her dagger was against her thigh, for once staying straight in it's sheath. Her gun was in her back pocket, carelessly placed there as a second thought. She wouldn't always be able to fight with a knife, especially against artillery. She had her liquid methane vials, concealed as bobby pins, in her messy bun. Her combat boots had her spare poison darts lined in the interior, and the camera studs in her earrings were working just fine.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she figured she looked rather strange. At first glance, she looked like the average teenage girl. A loose cream sweater, denim shorts, aviator sunglasses, and her blonde curls in a careless bun, she looked like an ordinary sixteen year old. Then they would notice the dagger. The gun. The military issued combat boots. If they looked close enough, they might even see the tattoo on neck that peeked out from underneath her collar, a permanent memory from her days in the Russian Mob. They would notice the crazily defined, lean muscles in her legs and back, and would then begin to wonder. It was Cammie's first instinct to make sure they never looked close enough.

Shaking her head, she broke out of her musings. She walked out the door, and as she walked onto the deck, she had an amusing thought that placed a smirk on her lips.

_ I'm an assassin, for God's sake. I can look however I damn well please._

**AN: I apologize for the lack of updating, and I really have no excuse. I just couldn't find any inspiration to write, so I apologize for the blandness and shortness of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like I may have some of my writing mojo back for this story, leitores. At least for today, so I'll try to write a lot. **

**Officially Disclaimed**

**CIS: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray**

**Chapter Nine:**

_Zachary Goode_

Zach was nervous to say the least. He nervously fidgeted with the string on his sweatshirt, while sitting in a _highly _uncomfortable chair on a SHIELD military jet. He was sitting opposite of Jonas, who was glancing around nervously while clenching and unclenching his hands.

Zach sympathized with his best friend. Here he was, stuck inside a metal cage, flying at high speed thirty thousand feet in the air. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack, from nervousness about meeting Bruce Banner or from the aforementioned plane.

Suddenly, a huge helicarrier came into view on the ocean. It had the SHIELD emblem embossed clearly on the top of the deck, so Zach blatantly assumed that was their landing place. Sure enough, the plane jolted onto the deck and rolled to a stop. He could hear Jonas audibly release the breath he had been holding.

The door to the plane opened automatically and Jonas practically skipped out into the fresh air. Zach reluctantly followed.

All around them, various routines were being carried out. Young recruits, dressed in their training uniforms, were running in flawless formations around the deck, led by a senior officer. It reminded Zach eerily of Blackthorne. Planes were taking off all around them, and the air was filled with the constant wind and rumble that accompanies jets. Men and women in Day-Glo yellow vests and helmets were waving equally bright sticks around, directing incoming and outgoing traffic.

Agent Phil Couslon walked up to them, and wordlessly shook both of their hands.

"How was your flight gentlemen?" He asked politely. They both murmured about their great experience, but he could tell Jonas was lying. Coulson laughed knowingly before turning around and gesturing for them to follow.

_Jonas Anderson_

Jonas was freaking out. When seeing the plane land in the Blackthorne training field, he began to become apprehensive. Sitting down inside of it took that apprehension to a whole new level. The acrophobic _normal_ Jonas was terrified, and he could feel the other thing inside of him stir and start to panic a little too. So therefor, his whole plane ride was spent trying to squash both his own fear and his monster's too.

When the plane finally landed, he exhaled the breath he had been holding and walked as quickly as possible towards fresh air and sunlight. He knew Zach was following, glowing chest and all. When he saw the soldiers and spies running around, he was immediately reminded of Blackthorne, as he was sure Zach was as well. When Coulson asked how their flight was, Jonas wanted to snort and ask who's idea it was to stick the _thing _in a titanium cage, flying at super speed miles up in the air. Instead he lied quietly and kept his head down. Right now, he would rather not exchange pleasantries and figure out why the hell SHIELD pulled a loose cannon into their operation. He was relieved but apprehensive when Coulson led them into the helicarrier. Still quiet, he followed the agent, hoping that this operation wouldn't break him apart, as it seemed to do to Bruce Banner.

**So? I feel like I've finally got the creative ideas back for this story, as well as my own health, so hopefully the updates will increase again. By the way, the link to my Polyvore account is on my profile page. It has the outfits for this story on it, and will be updated when a certain outfit is used in this story. **

**This Chapter's Question: Do you think I did better on this chapter than the previous? I certainly do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said, I'm probably going to update multiple times today leitores. At least I hope to.**

**Also, this story is set after Son of Neptune, but Mark of Athena never happened.**

**Officially Disclaimed**

**CIS: Awake My Soul by Mumford And Sons**

**Chapter Ten:**

_Perseus Jackson_

Percy was currently swimming with a pod of dolphins, searching for this damned helicarrier Hermes told him to find. He was visiting his father when Poseidon received an Iris Message from the messenger god. He was suddenly transported to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and quickly found this pod of dolphins, who were eager to please their lord. They had seen the helicarrier earlier, and were now taking him to it, but apparently it had moved.

Suddenly a dolphin called out in his mind. _My lord, I see it! _It chattered happily, and his friends praised him in their dolphin way, flipping in and out of the water. Percy laughed. He saw the gigantic aircraft carrier floating in the water, and told the eager dolphin that he saw and thanked them. They swam off, still tittering happily.

He used the water to propel him forward quickly, then used the same stream of water to propel him onto the deck of the carrier. He landed, completely dry, and instantly four guns were pointed at him by various officers. He put his hands up and stood there. Agent Hill quickly ran over to him, waving away all of the soldiers. They walked away quietly. She quickly grasped his hand in a firm handshake.

"Mr. Jackson. You're late; follow me. It's time for briefing," she said, turning around and walking toward an elevator.

He followed, though he thought that briefing didn't sound that great.

_Thalia Grace_

Thalia was saying goodbye to her hunters when it happened. She was massaging one of her younger girls' arm, right over where the shot was injected. She was a bit groggy, so Thalia assumed that it was a bit too big of a tranquilizer dose for her.

As she said, she was massaging arms and batting questions away. She simply said she had to go away; while she was gone, Phoebe was in charge. The bigger Hunter nodded, her braid swinging around behind her. She had just announced her leave when she was suddenly transported into blackness.

While within the blackness, Artemis' voice rang out, creepily disembodied.

"It's time for your mission Thalia. This is going to be difficult, and I want my Lieutenant to stay safe. Can you promise me?" Her voice asked.

"I can't promise anything. I will do anything to help save this world, no matter how insignificant it may be to the gods," Thalia said, her jaw clenched and her eyes determined.

"I figured you'd say that," Artemis sighed. "Just stay safe, Thalia. That's all I ask."

She didn't know how hard that promise would be for Thalia to keep.

When the blackness cleared again, she was standing on the deck of an aircraft carrier. Judging by the ginormous SHIELD symbol plastered onto the deck, it was the infamous helicarrier Stark was bragging about the last time they saw one another. As she walked no one seemed to notice her. Finally, Agent Hill seemed to spot her meandering and ran over to her.

"There you are, Ms. Grace. We were worried you wouldn't show," she said. She grasped her wrist, leading her over to an elevator. "You almost didn't make it in time for briefing."

The only thought in Thalia's head were these exact words.

_Gods, I hope Stark isn't in that room. I'll rip his head off._

_Jason Grace _

Jason was taken in his dreams. He was dreaming happily for once. His dreams weren't filled with memories of war, prophecies, or disastrous quests. He was dreaming as a thirty year old man. He was married to Reyna, and their kids were happy and unplagued by the sadness of battle and death. They were living in New Rome, and they were happy. It was all a demigod hoped for, really. He had a wife, he had a family, he was alive. It was perfect. Then it started thundering in his dream, and lightning started striking. Looking at the sky, angry at it for ruining his fantasy, he was struck by a bolt and he knew no more.

Jason had woken up after the lightning strike to blackness. He supposed this was the in between of realities. He was floating, and suddenly his father's voice streamed towards him in his usual booming, powerful manner.

"I found out about this... _escapade _of yours, son. I don't approve. I see why you're doing it, but know that I don't agree with what your doing. Make me change my mind," his father's voice was the only thing he heard as he slipped into the blackness of traveling again.

When Jason's vision came back to him, he was standing on the deck of the SHIELD helicarrier. He stood there for a moment not sure what he was here for. Then he remembered. The dream, the happiness, his father's disapproval. As Agent Coulson led him into the carrier for a 'briefing,' he only had a last few thoughts.

_I'll fight my hardest to come home. For that dream, that happiness. _

**AN: I most proud of Jason's part of this chapter. Percy's and Thalia's were eh, but I really liked Jason's. Next chapter everyone meets, so hopefully that's great!**

**This Chapter's Question: Which character arrival did you like best?**


End file.
